Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to candle holders, and more particularly, to a candle tin having a removable cover which further acts as a base for the candle tin.
Candle tins comprise a cup shaped holder in which a candle wax is poured about a wick material to form a candle. Currently, the tins are made of a sheet metal. As the candle burns, the sheet metal gets hot. This is particularly so when the candle nears the bottom of the tin as it burns out. Unless the tin is placed on a tile or other heat resistant material, the surface upon which the tin is set will be damaged by the heat. Wooden and painted surfaces are particularly susceptible to heat damage; although other type surfaces can be damaged as well.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a candle tin having a removable cover which is used as a base for the tin so to prevent heat generated by the burning candle to scorch a surface on which the tin is set;
the provision of such a candle tin in which the cover, when used as a base allows air circulation around and beneath the tin so to dissipate heat created by the candle burning;
the provision of such a candle tin which nests in the cover when the cover is used as a base;
the provision of such a candle tin in which the cover, in one embodiment is perforated about its circumference to further facilitate air flow about the candle tin and heat dissipation;
the provision of such a candle tin in which the cover is inverted for use as the base, the side of the cover abutting the underside of the tin has a projection formed thereon, and the bottom of the tin has a recess formed therein conforming in size and shape to that of the projection so to facilitate setting the tin on the base; and,
the provision of such a candle tin which is decorative and functional, and which provides an attractive, low cost adornment to a room.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a candle tin includes a cup shaped generally circular or rectangular holder in which a candle is placed. A cover or cap fits over the top of the tin. The cover is readily removable and when removed is used as a base upon which the candle tin rests. The tin nests in the cover which is formed so that air freely circulates about the tin to dispel heat generated by the candle""s burning. This keeps the surface upon which the candle tin is placed from scorching and being discolored due to the heat. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.